1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automobile lid device capable of opening and closing an opening of an automobile interior component by a lid body being attached to and detached from the opening. In particular, the present invention relates to an automobile lid device capable of being adopted to a case that an opening is formed by cutting with laser light or water jet being apt to cause relatively large dimensional variation while attaching malfunction of a lid body to the opening can be prevented as absorbing the dimensional variation of the opening.
2. Description of the Background
Traditionally, there have been known a luggage side trim and a trunk side trim as automobile interior components that trim side wall faces of a luggage room and a trunk room of a vehicle.
A storing portion capable of storing small items such as a jack and others is arranged between a luggage side trim and a body side wall panel. For enabling the small items to be carried into and out from the storing portion, an automobile lid device is arranged at the luggage side trim.
FIG. 2 is an explanatory view of a traditional automobile lid device arranged at a luggage side trim. In a traditional automobile lid device 10 illustrated in FIG. 2, an opening H is formed at a luggage side trim T as an entry port of the abovementioned storing portion (not illustrated). The opening H is capable of being opened and closed by a lid body 2 being attached to and detached from the opening H. Such an automobile lid device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-168513.
In the traditional automobile lid device 10 of FIG. 2, an engaging claw 11 shaped as protruded from a back face of the lid body 2 is arranged at a peripheral edge of the lid body 2. A distal end side of the engaging claw 11 has downward inclination toward the outer side viewing from the inner side of the lid body 2 serving as an outwardly downward inclination section 11A having a predetermined length. Meanwhile, a step 12 having a depth corresponding to the thickness of the lid body 2 is formed at a periphery edge of the opening H, so as to be lower than a front face of the luggage side trim T by one step.
At the time when the lid body 2 is attached to the opening H at the luggage side trim T, an outwardly downward inclination section 11A at the distal end of the engaging claw 11 described above is caused to crawl under the periphery edge of the opening H (specifically, a lower step portion of the step 12, being the same in the following), so that the periphery edge of the opening H is sandwiched by the outwardly downward inclination section 11A at the distal end of the crawled engaging claw 11 and the periphery edge of the lid body 2.
There has been known a method (piercing) to form such an opening H by press-cutting with a die. However, since a die to be used for piercing is large and expensive, it has been studied to adopt a method to form an opening H at a luggage side trim T using a more compact and less expensive apparatus than piercing, for example, a method to form an opening H at a luggage side trim T by cutting with laser light or water jet.
Dimensional comparison between openings formed with piercing and openings formed by cutting with laser light or water jet shows that dimensional variation of the openings formed by cutting with laser light or water jet becomes relatively larger.
FIG. 2E is an explanatory view for dimensional variation in which dimensional variation of the opening is indicated by a reference sign E with respect to FIG. 2D.
The opening H formed at the luggage side trim T in FIG. 2E is larger than the opening H formed at the luggage side trim T in FIG. 2D by the amount of the dimensional variation E. In a case with the opening having the relatively large dimensional variation E as illustrated in FIG. 2D, in the traditional automobile lid device 10 described above, a gap G is generated between the outwardly downward inclination section 11A at the distal end of the crawled engaging claw 11 and the peripheral edge of the lid body 2 to cause rattling in the height direction of the gap G when the lid body 2 is attached to the opening H. Thus, such dimensional variation of the opening H cannot be sufficiently absorbed, causing a problem that attaching malfunction of the lid body 2 to the opening H is apt to occur.
Consequently, for preventing occurrence of attaching malfunction of the lid body 2 to the opening H in the traditional automobile lid device 10, it has been the only choice to form the opening H at the luggage side trim T with piercing using a large and expensive die. Accordingly, it has not been adopted to use a method to form an opening H at a luggage side trim T using a more compact and less expensive apparatus than piercing, specifically, a method to form an opening H at a luggage side trim T by cutting with laser light or water jet.